1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image sensor module and a method for manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a high temperature resistant image sensor module and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, a small image sensor device is generally integrated with a lens to form an image sensor module, and the image sensor module is installed in an electronic apparatus (for example, a mobile phone, a notebook computer, a video camera, or a camera, etc.).
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional image sensor module. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional image sensor module 100 includes a plastic lens 110, a lens barrel 120, a lens housing 130, a filter 140, an image sensor chip 150 and a circuit board 160. The image sensor chip 150 and the lens housing 130 are disposed on the circuit board 160, wherein the lens housing 130 has a through hole 132, and the image sensor chip 150 is disposed below the through hole 132. An external thread 122 of the lens barrel 120 fits an internal thread 132a in the through hole 132 of the lens housing 130, and the plastic lens 110 is engaged to a through hole 124 of the lens barrel 120. The filter 140 is disposed in the through hole 132 and located between the plastic lens 110 and the image sensor chip 150. External light can pass through the plastic lens 110 and the through hole 124 and irradiate the filter 140, and further irradiate the image sensor chip 150 after being filtered.
Since a part of the devices (such as the plastic lens 110, the lens barrel 120 and the lens housing 130) in the conventional image sensor module 100 are not high temperature resistant, the image sensor module 100 cannot be sent to a tin furnace for soldering with other electronic devices. Therefore, the image sensor module 100 is generally connected to the other electronic device through a connection device (not shown), which may results in a high fabrication cost and a large device size. Moreover, since a size of the lens housing 130 is relatively large, miniaturization of the image sensor module 100 is hard to achieve.